Into the Unknown
by Shin no yoru
Summary: Phoenix ashes plus timer turner does not equal meeting parents. Instead you get sent to an alternate universe where people can walk up walls. Oh and they throw sharp objects. Going on another adventure indeed, this was all his sisters fault. Pairings later on.


**An: **This story was made by myself (Shin no yoru) and my sister Rubyred14, I hope you enjoy the story and reviews are always appreciated! This is set two years after the war.

**Warnings: **OC character added, some off canon of the Naruto and Harry Potter series, pairings not yet decided but there will be some slash.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

**{Into the Unknown}**

"Stop being such a wimp Harry, aren't you supposed to be the Gryffindor here?"

"Yes, but the hat tried to put me in Slytherin if that counts for anything."

Sage stopped suddenly making her brother bump into her at the abruptness of the action. "I wonder which door we should go into." She contemplated her blue eyes narrowed in thought.

Harry sighed glancing around at the many doors surrounding them. "I can't believe you don't know your way around your own work place." He blinked when he realized his sister was already entering the nearest room ignoring him completely.

"Look like neither of us fit in our houses, don't Ravenclaws' think before they act?"

"Well the hat tried to put me in Gryffindor if that counts for anything."

"Hah?"

"I thought it was too cliché so I _suggested _that I be put into Ravenclaw."

Harry muttered under his breath before reluctantly following his younger sister, scanning the room cautiously for any brains that may have been left around.

"Here it is!"

He turned his head toward his sister's excited voice, raising an eyebrow at the object in her hand.

"I thought that all the time turners were destroyed."

Sage smiled widely cocking her head to the side. "This is an extra special time turner that I recently made just for this occasion!"

"What's so extra special about it?" He questioned eyeing the object.

"Instead of sand it has phoenix ashes!"

Harry's eyes widened at the prospect. "Isn't that a little dangerous? Phoenix's are extremely powerful creatures, their tears can heal any wound. How can we be sure the ashes will work correctly?"

She smirked at him, her eyes sparkling. "We don't."

"Maybe we shouldn't do this-"

"Don't you want to meet our parents?"

"Merlin yes, you know I do Sage."

"Good." She grabbed onto him, tightening her hold when he started to struggle. "Now let's go on _another_ adventure!"

Raising her other arm she started to turn the time turner wildly, deaf to her brother's protests.

The world started spinning around them and everything blurred, Harry had gone still in her hold giving up on trying to get away.

"Tell me you at least counted the times that it was spun." He muttered.

Sage turned her head toward his direction before smiling widely. "Nope!"

"Bloody Hell."

Then everything was black.

**{Into the Unknown}**

Poke.

Harry grunted swiping at the air, a chuckle.

Poke. Poke.

He opened his eyes in irritation, glaring at the boy who was standing above him with a wide smile.

"Haha. I see you're awake, for a moment there I thought you were dead."

Leaning up on his elbows to get a better look around, Harry's eyes widened when he saw his sisters red hair, her unconscious body a couple feet to his left.

"What in the world happened to Sage?"

The boy crouched down, a lopsided grin on his features that made Harry's heart clench. "It looks like people that end up here are chibified, you both are now much younger."

Harry blinked and turned his gaze to his hands, looking in fascination at the small appendages. "How is this possible?" He asked out loud.

"Magic." Harry turned his head sharply, eyeing the boy in a new light.

"How do you know about magic?"

The boy pouted, his dark eyes watering. "Don't tell me you forgot me, it's only been a week!"

Harry raised an eyebrow scanning the boy's features. "Now that you mention it, you do look familiar."

"Yes?"

"You are…"

"Yes?!"

"No I don't recall having met you anywhere."

The boy crouched in a corner, muttering under his breath as he drew circles in the ground.

Uninterested by the down trodden boy, Harry stumbled over to his little sister, noting amusedly that she really did look like a kid.

Nudging her with his foot a few times, she finally groaned opening her eyes sleepily to give him a glare.

"Harry?"

"Congratulations," He started dryly "you have succeeded in sending us to somewhere that is most definitely _not _1977."

Sage frowned pushing his foot away and sat up looking around. "Hmm. You look younger Harry."

Her eyes widened once she heard her voice and looked down at her body, feeling her chest with watery eyes.

"They're gone! And after all that time it took for them to grow!"

He gazed at his saddened sister blankly, not at all feeling bad for her. "It's your fault."

Sage sniffed and finally noticed the boy, her child-like eyes growing in size.

"Is that-?"

The boy sprung up his eyes hopeful. "You recognize me don't you Sage! I always knew you were the smart one!"

"-Remus?"

Tears cascaded down the boy's eyes and he returned back to his corner, mushrooms growing around him. "James's children don't even remember their own God father." He muttered to himself.

Harry froze, his eyes sliding toward the depressed boy. "I-Impossible, you've been dead for four years."

"Well, I was also in my thirties when I fell into the veil. Yet look at me now."

Chocking Harry's world started to spin. Falling backwards he heard the muffled scream of his sister calling his name before his world was once again thrown into blackness.

**{Into the Unknown}**

Snapping his gaze up from his paper work, Sarutobi looked toward where the two Chakra spikes had come from. Just over a week ago the same thing had happened, but he had passed it off as accidental. But now that he felt not only one but two spikes so soon he wasn't so sure.

Signaling to a Chunin, he ordered "Tell Hatake Kakashi to scout out the recent chakra spikes, I'm sure he felt them as well."

The Chunin bowed before hurrying off to do as he ordered, leaving the Hokage to reluctantly start his work up again.

It was probably nothing, but just to be safe he had to make sure, for the security of the village.

**{Into the Unknown}**

**An: **

**Info: **Voldemort came when Harry was two years old and sage was a month old. Everything happened like in the story but Sage was there, and Fred did not die. Why? Because we refuse to separate our beloved twins. Give the story a go; I will try my hardest to not make Sage a Mary Sue but if she does end up being one inform me so I can change it.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
